


Apartment Fire

by WolfKomoki



Series: 25 emotions challenge [1]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry's attempt at cooking an exotic meal for his boyfriend doesn't go according to plan when he accidentally sets his apartment on fire.





	Apartment Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [25 Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548384) by [Kaethe3112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaethe3112/pseuds/Kaethe3112). 



> The flash is owned by The CW.

          Barry was currently in the kitchen, looking at a Kikkoman Chinese Pepper Steak recipe in Eddie’s favorite cookbook. He’s been taking cooking lessons in secret, hoping to surprise his boyfriend with his favorite meal, but so far, the only style of cooking that his classes have taught him is American. To say that Barry was bored was an understatement. Well, this recipe doesn’t look too difficult to make, hopefully he doesn’t screw this up too badly.

          First, he grabs the ingredients: one pound of boneless sirloin steak, one tablespoon of Kikkoman Hoisin Sauce, two tablespoons of divided vegetable oil, two medium bell peppers, cut into one inch squares, two medium onions, cut into one inch squares, and ¼ of a cup of Kikkoman Hoisin Sauce. After that, he starts preparing the food.

          “Cut steak across grain into thin strips, then into one-inch squares?” Barry reads. Hesitantly, he tries it, and that’s when he reads the next step. Next, he needs to coat it with one tablespoon of Hoisin Sauce. Barry hopes that he’s doing this right, he’s going in blind making this. Barry adds the sauce to it, slowly reading the next step.

“Heat one tablespoon of oil in a Wok? What the hell is a Wok? Oh! It says I can use a large skillet. That I can do, maybe.” Barry babbles. After that, he adds beef, and stir fries it for about a minute. Before he knew it, however, the skillet catches on fire, and the smoke alarm starts blaring.

          “Holy shit!” Barry shrieks, running over towards the stove as he tries to turn the heat off. Barry hisses in pain when his hand burns upon contact with the dials. As the flame becomes bigger, Barry grabs the baking soda and pours the entire bag on it. When that didn't work, Barry spins his arms as fast as he can, trying to put the fire out. He can barely breathe with the heavy smoke in the room, and his throat is stinging, but he’s trying his best to put out the fire before his entire apartment goes up in flames. Eventually Barry manages to break the windows, and that’s when he stumbles out of the apartment. When Barry gets outside, his world goes black as his body smacks against the pavement.

          “Somebody call 9-1-1!” One of Barry’s neighbors call after running up to him. She’s looking through his pockets, trying to find his name, when she notices a medical ID card in his wallet. Apparently, his primary physician was DR. Caitlin Snow, and his preferred hospital was Star Labs? What the hell?

Slowly, she dialed the number, hoping to God that she picked up the phone.

“DR. Caitlin Snow speaking, may I ask who’s calling?” Caitlin speaks into the phone.

          “Hi, uh I have a medical ID card here that says that you’re a Barry Allen’s physician? Look he just escaped an apartment fire, and it says his preferred hospital is Star Labs. Do you need me to drive him there?” She asks.

          “If you wouldn’t mind? I’d really appreciate it.” Caitlin answers.

“Okay, I’ll be in a blue car when I get there.” She tells her as she grabs Barry, carefully strapping him in the back of the house. Jesus, he’s heavy. After she straps herself in, she drives to Star Labs. The drive from Barry’s apartment took almost an hour to get to Star Labs. Eventually his neighbor parks the car, and that’s when Caitlin, and Cisco bring out the gurney. After unstrapping Barry from the back, she puts him on the gurney, and that’s when Cisco wheels him to the med bay.

          “So, he’ll be okay?” His neighbor asks.

          “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. Thank you for calling.” Caitlin smiles as the neighbor hands them the medical card and Barry’s wallet back. The neighbor gets back in her car and drives off after that. After changing Barry into some new clothes, Caitlin puts an oxygen mask over his lips, hoping that his healing will kick in soon and filter the smoke in Barry’s lungs.

          “I’m going to call Eddie. He’s gonna want to know that his boyfriend is here.” Cisco states. Caitlin remembers when Eddie first started dating Barry. It was just after he woke up from his coma. Apparently their first date was to some zombie movie that Barry really wanted to see. Cisco walks into the hall, getting Eddie’s number off Barry’s phone as he uses his own phone to call him. It was a few minutes later when Eddie picks up the phone.

          “Hello?” He asks, not recognizing the number.

          “Eddie, hey, it’s Cisco. Listen, Barry is here at Star Labs after his apartment caught on fire.” Cisco informs.

          “Oh my God. I’m on my way!” Eddie shrieks after saving Cisco’s number to his phone. He was standing in the CCPD when he got the call, which earned him a few odd stares from the officers in the room. Eddie didn’t care though, right now Barry needed him, and that’s why he gets in his car, and drives to Star Labs as fast as he can. It was about an hour later when Eddie arrives, and that’s when he walks into the med bay.

          When he gets to the med bay, the first thing he sees is the oxygen mask around Barry’s lips. He can see his breath against the plastic, which is when Eddie sighs with relief.

          “Barry’s lungs should be healed soon, but we gave him the oxygen mask to help ease his breathing until then. You’re welcome to sit with him if you'd like, I’m sure he’d appreciate it.” Cisco explains. Nodding, Eddie sits in the chair next to Barry. Cisco decides to give them their privacy, figuring that Barry wouldn’t want an audience when he woke up. Barry ends up waking up three hours later to feel plastic around his face. Frantically, he tries to take the oxygen mask off until Eddie grabs his hand.

          “Hey, stop. That mask is helping you breathe.” Eddie tells him. Barry slowly relaxes and that’s when Eddie motions for Caitlin and Cisco to come in.

“Hey Barry, your lungs are mostly healed now, if you want me to take that off. You still shouldn’t try to yell though.” Caitlin offers. Barry nods and that’s when she gently takes the mask off.

“Hey Eddie. I hope I didn’t scare you too much.” Barry chuckles.

“What happened?” Eddie asks, getting closer to Barry.

          “I was trying out a new recipe, and I didn’t know what I was doing. I grabbed what I thought was cooking oil only to discover that I had really grabbed some grease for the fryer. I tried to put the fire out, but I couldn’t so I ran out of the apartment and passed out after that.” Barry explains.

         

“Are you… are you serious? Why the hell didn’t you call the _fire department!_ ” Eddie shouts.

          “It was just a little grease fire Eddie! They don’t need me clogging up the line!” Barry shouts back.

          “Do you realize that if you didn’t heal the way that you do that you would be _dead_ right now?” Eddie shouts. Barry sighs. Eddie has a point, even if he’s being harsh about it.

 

 

         

 

 

 

 

         

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is part of a 25 emotions challenge that I got from a Life is strange fanfiction. Basically you have 25 different emotions to choose from, and you're supposed to write 25 one shots about the particular emotion. This is the Love emotion.  
> I got the meal that Barry tried to cook from All recipes if you want to cook it yourself.  
> If a grease fire starts:
> 
> Cover the flames with a metal lid or cookie sheet. Leave the cover on until it has cooled.  
> Turn off the heat source.  
> If it’s small and manageable, pour baking soda or salt on it to smother the fire.  
> As a last resort, spray the fire with a Class B dry chemical fire extinguisher.  
> Do not try to extinguish the fire with water.  
> Do not attempt to move the pot or pan outside. 
> 
> Do not use flour, baking powder, or other cooking powders that resemble baking soda or salt - they have a different chemical makeup and will not react similarly. They will make the fire worse.
> 
> It’s also important to remember that 3 out of 5 non-fatal home cooking fire injuries occurred when the victim tried to fight the fire themselves. The most common injuries sustained were burns to the hands and lower arms.  
> If you are unable to extinguish the grease fire:
> 
> GET OUT! You and your family members need to leave as soon as you can to prevent injury or loss of life. Do not try to be a hero.  
> Close the door as you leave to help contain the fire.  
> Call 911 as soon as you are at a safe distance from the fire.  
> Do not re-enter your home until the fire has been contained by firefighters. 
> 
> While it is important to remember these steps in order to take appropriate action during a grease fire, it’s equally important to take actions to prevent them from occurring in the first place.


End file.
